nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Henry Danger
Henry Danger is an American superhero comedy created by Dan Schneider for Nickelodeon. It premiered with the movie "Henry Danger: The Danger Begins" on July 26, 2014 and regular episodes started on September 13, 2014. Plot Henry Hart (Jace Norman) is a 13-year-old boy who lives in the town of Swellview. He lands a part-time job as Kid Danger, a sidekick to the superhero Captain Man (Cooper Barnes). Captain Man told Henry not tell anybody about his job, so he has to keep it a secret from his best friends Charlotte (Riele Downs) and Jasper (Sean Ryan Fox), his parents, and his younger sister Piper (Ella Anderson). A shop called "Junk'n'Stuff" has a secret lair hidden underneath where Captain Man does his work. Captain Man says he won't be around for long and he needs help and soon enough, he will need someone to take his place when he's gone (meaning Henry will take over one day) and he needs help from Henry. Characters Henry Hart, aka Kid Danger, is the main character, who becomes the sidekick of Captain Man. He's an average kid, with awesome friends and a sweet after school job (as Captain Man's superhero sidekick). When he's a sidekick he's called "Kid Danger." He promised Captain Man not to tell anyone that he is a sidekick to Captain Man. He also makes Captain Man sandwiches. When Henry gets hit, it hurts! While he has no powers, Henry's got skills and super cool gadgets. Kid Danger has no problem helping Captain Man on his missions. He will always be with his friends even if he has to go save the world. Captain Man is a superhero who trains Henry. In 1989, his father, a scientist named Dr. Carl Manchester shows his subjects his invention called the Trans-Molecular Densitizer which made glass indestructible. It was “Take Your Kid To Work” Day and he had brought his son Raymond. As Dr. Manchester, his co-workers, their kids leave, Ray accidentally skateboards into his dad’s invention while pulling the lever. Ray becomes an indestructible superhuman yet can still feel some pain for a short time. Now he is a super-crime-fighting hero. He needed a sidekick, so he chose Henry as his sidekick. Charlotte is one of Henry's best friends. The "sass master" of the group who is a big fan of Captain Man, Charlotte is sweet, sassy, and sarcastic. Jasper has been Henry's best friend ever since preschool. He is full of ideas, but most of them are pretty bad. He is a bucket collector who always embarrasses Charlotte and Henry. He also asks a lot of questions. He is a big fan of Captain Man as well. Piper Hart is Henry's annoying little sister. Henry and her are not that close. She claims that she hates her life, which might have to do with that addiction to her phone that she has. Usually she can be found complaining to her mom about problems she's having with her account on an unspecified social network, or just about her phone in general. Episodes de:Henry Danger Category:Live-action shows Category:Shows Category:Current shows